


tangled

by starlightaegi



Series: chanbaek + baby tae [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Kim Taehyung | V, Doctor Park Chanyeol, He’s three months old, Jeon Jungkook & Byun Baekhyun Are Best Friends, Lawyer Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Nurse Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Parents Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Physical Therapist Jeon Jungkook, and he’s a little bean, he’s a pediatrician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: the past three months had gone by so fast, but now it was time for Baekhyun to go back to work full time which meant leaving his baby with a babysitter.spend the day with baby Taehyung and babysitter Jeongguk.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: chanbaek + baby tae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	tangled

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just on a roll! I’m really excited to get this series up and running. There’s a lot of drabbles to come 🥺 cause writing baby tae makes my heart soft 💓

Baekhuyn was leaning against the arm of the couch while rubbing Taehyung's back, soothing the baby in a deeper sleep. It was the baby's naptime so Baekhyun took this opportunity to finish the drama that he and Chanyeol started together. He didn't want to finish it without the alpha, but he couldn't wait to see what happened to the main characters. He made Taehyung promise to not tell his appa about the betrayal he was about to do, and the baby just smiled and made noises. Taehyung was playing on his playmat with his baby toys until he started to get tired. The baby couldn't move so he let out a soft cry, capturing the attention of his papa, and lifted his arms signaling that he wanted to be picked up.

“Is it nap time, baby?”

Baekhyun picked Taehyung along with his purple tiger blanket and laid the baby down on his chest, where his heart was, as the baby always fell asleep listening to the heartbeat of his papa. Taehyung let out a tiny yawn, fingers trying to grasp the white shirt that Baekhyun was wearing. The baby was still very much attached to the omega parent, as he still needed the comforting scent from his papa. Taehyung doesn't cry as much when either of his parents leave the room, but if they are gone for too long he starts to cry. He always wants to be in the same room as them, or know that they are within the premise.

Baekhyun was thirty minutes into the drama when his phone began to ring. The loud obnoxious default ringtone blasting through the room, making the sleeping baby stir a little with a little whine, grasping the shirt again, before going back to sleep. Once taehyung's breathing went back to a steady pace, Baekhyun sighed in relief and rubbed the baby's back to ensure that he was asleep before answering the phone. Taehyung got grumpy when he didn't have his full hour and a half nap, and a grumpy Taehyung couldn't be calmed down easily unless he was being held by Baekhyun or Chanyeol. If it were anyone else, the baby wouldn't calm down until he either went to sleep or he was wrapped up in the scent of either of his parents.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Baekhyun, I'm sorry to bother you."

"it's okay, hyung. is everything okay?"

It was Junmyeon, who was his best friend as well as his boss. They met when Baekhyun had just graduated law school and he got the job at Junmyeon firm. He specialized in real estate law because he wanted to be a real estate agent but decided that he wanted to be a lawyer, so he thought he could be both and decided to specialize into being a real estate lawyer.

“I know that you have a few more days, but it’s crazy over here and we need help. If you can, it’s okay if not, but can you come in for a few hours?”

Baekhyun pauses for a minute. He really wanted to go back to work but he didn’t have anyone to watch Taehyung. Chanyeol wouldn’t be home until later in the evening, and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving the baby with a random person. He was running through ideas about who would watch Taehyung. He could just take the baby with him, but everyone might not like that. Then the idea hit him, he could ask his best friend to babysit for a while.

“Sure, hyung. I’ll be there in an hour or two.” Junmyeon thanked Baekhyun several times before hanging up. He immediately went to Jeongguk’s contact and texted him. Baekhyun knew that Jeongguk didn’t work every day and he had a schedule that he followed, so he would be the best one to watch the three-month-old.

The phone rang for a few seconds until Jeongguk answered with an enthusiastic ‘hello’.

“Gukkie, can I ask you a HUGE favor?”

“Sure, hyung, what is it?”

Baekhyun explained that he got a phone call from his boss and needed to go in for a few hours to help with the massive workload that they have. He also asked if he could watch Taehyung for a little while and either he or Chanyeol would pick the baby up.

“Yes! I will hyung! Anytime you need a babysitter I’m there for you. Babysitting is my second job.”

“Thanks, gukkie, love you.”

“Love you too, hyung! I can’t wait to see my darling TaeTae.”

Baekhyun hung up the phone and looked down at the sleeping baby. He was scared with leaving him somewhere where he wasn’t going to be, but Taehyung seemed to really like Jeongguk along with Yoongi since the two were married and the baby has always seen then together.

The omega was sure that the baby was going to be okay.

🐯☁️

Taehyung was sitting on his playmat, playing blocks with Jeongguk, who was trying to help the baby build a tall tower. He has been relatively calm since Baekhyun left a couple of hours ago, but the baby had a little meltdown when his papa left. It was a good thing that Baekhyun left Taehyung’s purple rhino blanket with his scent all over it since that’s the only thing that calmed him down.

They were almost done building the tower when one of the blocks made it tumble down. Taehyung let out some giggles while clapping his hands because that amazed him how gravity worked. They continued to play for a little bit until the baby got a little bored with building blocks.

Jeongguk put the baby in the jumper that he specifically bought for him, and the baby seemed to love it. It had little toys attached to it for the easily interested baby can play with, and while Jeongguk went to make himself some lunch and heat up some of the baby’s formula. 

Taehyung was playing with the toys on the jumper until the colorful images on the tv captured his attention. Tangled was playing and it was the part in the beginning when Rapunzel was doing the housework. It also had music in it which has been Taehyung’s fascination recently.

Jeongguk came back with a sandwich and a bottle, setting them on the table. Taehyung hasn’t expressed that he’s hungry, but it was time for him to eat and take a nap. The baby looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute from his jumping has slowly become a light bouncing.

“Okay, Taehyungie, it’s time to eat.”

Taehyung made a little noise as Jeongguk got him out of the jumper, and cuddled the baby closed. He sat down on the couch, grabbing the bottle, and started feeding the baby. He watched to make sure that he was eating. Jeongguk couldn’t help to fanboy at the cute baby because who wouldn’t. Taehyung was too adorable for anyone’s hearts. Jeongguk felt like his heart was going to combust with all these fanboy feels.

“Taehyungie, if you ever become an idol, I’ll be your biggest fan. Forget about papa and appa. Gukkie will be your number one fan.”

The baby just looked at Jeongguk with wide eyes, not understanding what he was talking about. Taehyung closed his eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy. He didn’t want to fall asleep because he wanted to finish the Tangled, even though he didn’t understand what it was about, but he liked the music.

🐯☁️

The next time Taehyung woke up, he was being held again. Once he recognized Chanyeol’s scent, the baby immediately cuddled. He didn’t like to be held by anyone else besides his parents or Jeongguk and Yoongi. He liked to feel secure.

“Thank you again, gguk. I hope he wasn’t much trouble.”

“Ahh, it’s alright, hyung, no worries. He’s a sweetheart.”

Jeongguk and Chanyeol continued to talk for a few minutes more until it was time to go have dinner. Chanyeol thanked Jeongguk again before heading out the door, the baby smiled, his way of saying goodbye.

“Like I told Baekhyun-hyung if you ever need a babysitter just call me. Babysitting is like my second job.”

“Okay, gukkie, I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good date with Yoongi.”

“I will! Bye hyung! Bye Tae!”

The baby let out some giggles and immediately went back to resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder, clutching his shirt. 

“Okay, cupcake, let's see papa.”

Taehyung’s eyes lit up, and if looked close enough it’s like the whole universe was in his precious baby eyes. The baby loved both his parents, but he had a special bond with Baekhyun. He had a bond with Chanyeol, of course, but with his papa, it was different. He just loved his papa.

It was quite adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was long enough and fluffy enough 🥺 and I hope it wasn’t too boring. I wanted to do something with Kookie because we don’t know, maybe that’ll be baby Tae’s favorite person besides his papa 
> 
> thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
